The Demon Fucked Me
by neko lemon writer
Summary: Dr. Stein visits the Phantomhive manor and well, gets laid be a demon. the two characters remind me of someone, so I had to write this. :)


Idk why Dr. Stein is at the phantom hive manor, but he is. Enjoy. J

Dr. Stain looked up at Sebastian for the first time and stopped dead. The butler that stood before his had flawless eyes, a perfect smile, and deep red eyes. Stein felt his mouth drying out and closed his jaw. Sebastian bowed slightly and offered stein a cookie from the plate t5hat he held.

Dr. stein toke one as he continued to look into Sebastian Michaelis eyes. Sebastian smiled at him and walked from the room. Stein went back to the conversation he was having with the beautiful butler's master Ceil. Yet he couldn't keep his mind from think of the demon butler.

LATER THAT DAY…..

Dr. Stein was walking back to his room when he ran into Sebastian. He looked up to see what he had hit, and looked up in to Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian smiled and said , "Hello. Lost?"

Dr. Stein whimpered slightly and half moaned half whispered, "Yes, in you beautiful eyes."

Sebastian's smile faded as he looked at Stein. He leaned down slightly and pressed his lips to Stein's. Stein kissed him back gently and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's lower back. Sebastian moved his left hand to Stein check and cupped it, putting more passion into the kiss. Stein moaned and pulled away. He looked up and Sebastian with a smile on his face and lust in his eyes.

Sebastian smiled down at Stein and whispered, " will you please allow me to escort you to your room?"

Stein whimpered slightly and cleared his throught before saying, " Please."

Sebastian pulled hi body from Stein's and started to walk down the hall, his hand behind his back and poise in his walk. Dr. Stein could help himself from staring at Sebastian's ass as he escorted him to his room. Sebastian stopped at a door at near the end of the hall, and turned to looked at Stein.

"Your room, Sir," Sebastian said, grinning sexily at Stein.

Stein grinned back and asked, in a proper tone of voice, "Open the door please."

Sebastian smiled politely and opened the door, entering the room and holding the door open for him. Stein walked in, looking at the large bed that was covered in pillows and fluffy quilts. Stein couldn't help but moan at the idea of him and the butler tossing and turning in them.

Sebastian closed the door and wrapped him arms around Stein. Pressing his hips to his back side. Stein jumped in surprise and then turned around in Sebastian's arms. He looked up at the butler and smiled. Sebastian leaned inward and whispered, "This is completely out of line stupid and crazy, but how may I please you? It is my job as a butler to please the needs of others you know."

Stein moaned at the thought of Sebastian pleasing him and whispered back, "well, I want you to fuck me then."

Sebastian smiled and whispered a yes before nibbling slightly on Stein's ear lobe. Stein moaned and pressed his body closer to Sebastian's. Sebastian pulled his lips from Stein's ear and pressed his lips to stein's lips. Stein wrapped his arms up and around Sebastian's neck, feeling very feminine all of a sudden. Sebastian pressed his palm hard on Stein's lower back, pulling him closer as Sebastian kissed him more roughly and demandingly.

Stein pulled his mouth from Sebastian and panted softly as he slid one hand down from around Sebastian's neck, and down his chest. He leaned forward and whispered in to Sebastian's ear, "Get this suit off. It will get in the way with what I want to do to you." Sebastian moaned at the sound of Stein's voice in his ear, Stein's breath cooling his skin. Sebastian placed on hand on Stein's chest and grabbed the fabric in his fist and then throw Stein across the room and on to the bed.

Stein looked up at the butler shocked and a bit afraid. Sebastian smiled as he worked in taking his clothes off. He throw his shirt and vest thingy aside and exposed his bare chest as he crawled on top of Stein. Stein lie flat on his back and traced his fingers along Sebastian's muscular chest. Sebastian smiled down at Stein and leaned his head don to kiss him. Stein moaned and let Sebastian kiss him as Stein slid his lab coat off . Sebastian pulled his mouth away and smiled as he pull Stein's shirt up and off of his body. Sebastian looked down at Stein's muscular body and pressed his lips tenderly to Stein's collarbone. Stein arched his back slightly at the feel of Sebastian's cold lips.

Sebastian toke this opportunity and slid his right arm under Stein's back and pulled his body up closer to his lips as he kissed his way down Stein's 6-pack . Stein gasped and moan at the coldness of Sebastian's lips. Sebastian slid his right hand up and started to unbutton Stein's jeans. Stein whimpered as Sebastian let his lips linger around Stein's belly button before Sebastian pulled Stein's pants and underwear down and pressed his cold lips to the tip of Stein's member.

Stein screamed as his dick seared in pain from the coldness of his mouth. Sebastian pulled away abruptly and looked up at stein. Stein looked down at him and whispered, "Your lips are colder then the 3 week dead frog I dissected earlier."

Sebastian smiled at stein and inched his way back up. The bed and Stein's exposed body and smiled down at Stein as Sebastian pressed the palm of his hand up the bottom of stein's dick. Stein gasped and closed his eyes as Sebastian smiled and continued rubbed his palm up and down Stein slowly. Stein released little gasps and moans of pleasure. Sebastian smiled down at his lover and kissed his neck gently. Sebastian sucked gently on his neck, and listened as Sebastian practically scream in pleasure. Stein thrusted his hip begging for more.

Sebastian realized what stein wanted and wrapped his fingers around stein, jerking his shaft roughly. Stein screamed out in pleasure as Sebastian bite down gently on his neck. Stein dug his nails into Sebastian's bare back as Sebastian steadily moved his hand fast up and down stein. Stein's face twisted in pain and pleasure as he felt him self on the brick of ecstasy.

Sebastian removed his teeth from stein and pumped him more roughly. Stein gasped and screamed as he released him self all over Sebastian's Slacks. Sebastian manes and pumps stein's slowly weaning erection another time slowly. Stein shuttered and removed his nails from Sebastian's back and relaxed his whole body beneath Sebastian's body. Sebastian pulled his hand from Stein's dick and moved it to his lips. He looked in to Stein's eyes as he grinned and licked the cum off of the tip of his fingers and his palm.

Stein moaned as Sebastian pulled his hand from his lips and leaned down and pressed his lips to Stein's. Stein felt the passion and lust in the kiss and pressed his lips harder against Sebastian's, oddly enjoying the taste of his cum in Sebastian's lips. Sebastian pressed his tongue to Stein's lips wanting to French his new found lover. Stein opened his mouth and let Sebastian snake inside. Stein licked Sebastian's tongue, once again oddly enjoying the taste of him own cum.

Sebastian licked the inside of Stein's mouth for a while before running short of breath and pulling away gasping or air. Stein panted to and reached down pulling Sebastian's slacks off. Stein looked down at Sebastian's length of nine and a half and moan loudly. Sebastian smiled at the reaction he got and whispered in to stein's ear, "Big aint it?"

A small weak moan came from stein as he reached his hand down at touched the tip with his index finger. Sebastian inhaled sharply and whispered in to stein's again, "What to be on top or bottom?"

Stein didn't hesitated before moaning back, "Bottom."

Sebastian chuckled and pressed his lips to Stein's once more before sitting up, and pulling Stein in to his lap. Sebastian moaned as Stein's warm back hit his cold chest. Sebastian, slid his dick gently in to stein. Stein Screamed out once Sebastian got only 5 inches in. Sebastian whispered in his ear, "I still got a ways to go baby. You should have chose top."

Stein whimpered and then screamed loudly as Sebastian thrusted himself the rest of the way in. Sebastian throw his hand over stein's mouth to keep him semi-quiet as he slowly shoved his dick in and out. Stein loved the feeling of Sebastian inside of him but it hurt just as much. Sebastian was huge!

Stein whimpered as Sebastian started to thrust harder and faster. Stein moaned into Sebastian's hand and leaned forward. Sebastian grabbed Stein's wrists and thrusted with more passion as stein dangled in front of him, moaning and gasping in pain and pleasure. Sebastian moans and thrusted faster. Stein started screaming again. Sebastian moaned the mad scientists name in pleasure. Stein returned his moan with a series of pleasure curse words as Sebastian thrusted faster in to Stein's rectum.

Stein moaned and screamed gently again.


End file.
